The present invention relates to a process for co-generation of electrical energy and steam, by means of a gas turbine and a boiler for recovering heat from the exhaust gas of this gas turbine, at an industrial site of which a unit supplies a gaseous sub-product containing methane and hydrogen.
The invention is particularly applicable to the co-generation carried out at petrochemical sites, particularly at petroleum refineries.